Liz
Liz is The Country Gal of the group Biography Liz grew up in a small town with her mother. The two were very close and did everything together. They owned a farm and a barn with horses so Liz grew up with horses. Liz has accomplished much in the arts of farming and horse-back riding. She has won countless awards in horse shows. Sadly, however, her best horse, Bart, recently died from a raccoon trap. She hasn't done anything recently but is getting back to the horses. Liz joined Total Drama Craziness to show the world she has what it takes. Time on TDC Chapter One: Liz arrived and got insulted by Elias. She also started to hang out with some of the other girls. Liz was placed on the Rabbid Raccoons. Chapter Two: Liz told Serene and Suzy about her late horse, Bart. In the challenge, Liz and Nico were the last ones standing for their team. Unfortunately, Liz got out and Nico spaced out so her team lost. They were originally going to vote out Nico but Liz convinced them to vote out someone else, Orville. Her plan worked and both Nico and Liz were safe. Chapter Three: Liz lost a hand standing contest with Nico. In the challenge, Liz failed to protect the flag. Her team lost but she was safe. Chapter Four: Liz tried to comfort, Serene, from the storm. In the challenge, Liz went really fast but it wasn't enough to win. Her team lost, but she was safe. Chapter Five: Liz did the best on her team in dodge ball. Unfortunately, she lost to a love sick girl named India. Because of her, her team lost. She was almost eliminated but, due to Nico, she was safe. Chapter Six: Liz couldn't down her food in time in the challenge. Her team lost but she was safe. Chapter Seven: Liz got scared of the fire and yelled at Nico. In the challenge, Liz and Nico flew on a plane together. Nico was shaking the entire way. Liz comforted him but it didn't work. Dispite the circumstances, the two conquered their fear, sort of. It was shown that it was all a prop and they got angry at that. Thankfully, their team finally won. Chapter Eight: Liz bumbed into Nico and they talked. In the challenge, Liz did pretty well. But Nico was the one who won for their team. Needless to say, her team won. Chapter Nine: Liz didn't do as well as she normally did in the challenge. Her team won anyway. Chapter Ten: Liz was asked by Nico to be his girl friend. She said yes happily. During the challenge, Liz was shaking until Nico calmed her down. She and Nico won the challenge for their team. Dispite their winning, Valeria had to be evactuated due to an injury. Chapter Eleven: In the challenge, India won for her team, however, Liz revealed that India took a duplicate idem so Liz's team really won. Chapter Twelve: Liz comforted Suzy when the whole team was against her. In the challenge, she did okay. But, Suzy was the one who won for the team, redeeming herself. Chapter Thirteen: Liz told Suzy and Kaori that they were moving soon. In the challenge, Nico and Liz worked together, however, they lost. But, they were both safe. Chapter Fourteen: Liz tried to comfort Kaori about voting out Suzy. Liz gave Kaori a hug but Kaori refused. When Kaori ran off, Liz followed and witnessed Elias's football hitting Kaori in the face. In the challenge, Serene won and took her and Valeria on a trip, giving her immunity in the process. Chapter Fiveteen: Liz came back sick, due to her having vertigo. In the challenge, she did well. But she lost to Winston. Liz was safe, though. Chapter Sixteen: Liz got closer to Kaori when Kaori explained how her sister died. Because of Ayane's death, Kaori put up walls around her life. After the story, Liz hugged Kaori, and Kaori accepted the hug. Valeria approched Liz about an alliance and Liz accepted. In the challenge, Liz didn't do very well and she lost but was safe. Chapter Seventeen: Liz and Nico were talking and Mitchie over heard. She told Valeria a strategy that they were gonna do. In the challenge, both Nico and Liz didn't do that well. As it turns out, they lost and were both eliminated. On the way to Playa-des-Losers, they revealed that Mitchie's words were true. Audition Tape Liz is shown on a horse. The woman behind the camera says, "Come on honey! The camera's on!" "Okay, mom. Hi Total Drama people! I'm Elizabeth! But y'all can call me Liz! This here's my horse, Frosti! He's not very nice, but he's being a good boy!" Frosti suddenly reers on it's hind two legs and claws the air. He runs to a clothes line and Liz is knocked off. "Oh honey! Are you alright?" Liz's mother asks. "Oh, I'm fine. That's another reason y'all should pick me! I''m tough!" Liz says getting up. Suddenly, a look of pain shoots across her face. "Oh crap, my arm! It's broken!"'' "Liz! Honey, I'll get you to the hospital right now!" Liz's mother says as the tape ends. Trivia *Bart is a horse that my mother actually had. Bart was her best horse. *Liz's backstory is actually based on my mother's. *Liz's real name is Elizabeth. *Frosti is a horse my mother actually had. He often ran through clothes lines and I bet you know what happened after that. *Liz giving a hug to Kaori was mainly out of friendship. Nothing more than that. *Liz's relationship with Nico was the second relationship thought of. Gallery File:Lizsleep.png|Liz in her PJs File:Lizswim.png|Liz in her swimsuit. Category:Total Drama Craziness